


Strange Bedfellows

by twistedrunes



Series: George [13]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Other, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: Alfie grins, winking at you and leaning back on the desk “Everything alright in Birmingham, Tommy?” he asks, turning his attention to him.“Fine. Alfie, just fine.” Tommy replies.Alfie smirks “No surprise is it, right? Considering the two biggest troublemakers are here in Camden.”





	Strange Bedfellows

“I brought you this.” Tommy puts a book on your bedside.

It was the eighth night Tommy had stood vigil outside your door. He hadn’t come in before you went to sleep since the first night. You only saw him, felt him really, when you woke. Either screaming or crying in his arms. He would hold you until you were calm and then leave. Other than his soothing words and you telling him when you were okay you hadn’t said a word to each other.

“Thanks. What is it?” You ask glancing at it.

“It’s the book you were looking at in my office.”

“Oh, okay, thanks.” You reply taking a second to realise he meant on the night of his birthday party.

Tommy watches you closely, frustration already flashing in his eyes “Is it the wrong book?”

“I don’t know.” You shrug unable to work out what he was looking for from you.

“Well, can I bring you whatever you like,” he begins.

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t really do much reading.” 

Tommy looks down on you, adjusting his glasses. “Since that night?”

“No.” You shake your head

“Tell me what you want. I’ll get it for you.” He’s frustrated now, you note the dark shadows around his eyes guiltily.

“It doesn’t matter Tommy,” You say. He huffs in response. “I can’t read.” You explain.

Tommy sits on the chair next to your bed. “Really? But school?” Leaning forward and looking at you earnestly.

“I rarely went.” You say, blushing slightly with the shame of the memory of a father who didn’t want to give up his cook and cleaner so you could go to school.

Suddenly Tommy starts laughing, really laughing, tears welling in his eyes.

“Fuck off, Tommy.” You snap.

“I’m not laughing at you,” Tommy says, his hand pressing to your knee as he manages to compose himself. You shake your head crossly and push his hand from your knee. “It’s just I realised we’ve finally found something John can do that you can’t.” He says grinning broadly, beginning to chuckle again.

Your mouth was ready to give a fiery retort to whatever his reason for laughing at you had been, but you find yourself joining in his laughter. “Don’t you dare tell him.” You say sternly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Tommy deadpans as he picks the book up off the bedside “I’ll read to you.” He says stretching his legs out in front of him and opening to the first page.

“Why?” You ask, completely flummoxed by Tommy’s behaviour, wondering what it was he wanted from you.

“Seems like something a friend would do.” He replies not looking up from the book. “I’ve heard Daisy reading to you.” He was right. Particularly in your early days at Arrow House when you couldn’t even get out of bed, Daisy had read to you and Finn for hours. You had loved it, never having experienced the escape a good story could bring.

Tommy begins reading. Leaning back in bed, you listen to Tommy’s voice enjoying his tone and Brummy accent. Noticing the warmth it has when he’s not annoyed with you.

\---------------

“Anna, hurry up! We can’t be late!” Finn calls, tension straining in his voice.

You fix your hat and pick-up your purse, making your way downstairs. Finn is pacing the hall and Daisy is talking casually with Mary and Charlie. “Ready?” You ask cheekily.

“About time,” Finn growls, taking Daisy’s hand and then yours and leading you both out to the car.

The three of you were travelling to Daisy’s Uncle’s Estate, Alea Manor. Daisy’s Father had died in the war and so her Uncle, Lord Tarwin, had been the one to grant Finn permission to marry Daisy. He had graciously offered Alea Manor as the venue for the event.  Daisy and Finn were going there to go over the plans for the wedding with the house staff. Lord Tarwin had asked for you to attend too. Daisy relaying his reason as being that, he had never met the woman who was to be his niece’s bridesmaid and thought it only proper.

That Daisy had asked you to be her bridesmaid had taken you completely by surprise. She had explained that you had been a friend to both her and Finn and it was just too complicated for ‘George’ to be Finn’s best man, so she wanted you to be her bridesmaid.  When you had asked if perhaps she wouldn’t rather have one of her childhood friends or a relative she had declared that you were her truest friend. A declaration which you were ashamed to admit had you on cloud nine for days. You didn’t reveal to Daisy she was the only female friend you had ever had.

“Miss Hunter, will you join me for a walk of the grounds? While the young couple makes their arrangements.” Lord Tarwin asks offering his arm.

“Thank you.” You reply slipping your arm in his.

“Daisy tells me you work for Mr Shelby.” Lord Tarwin states.

“Yes.”

“What exactly is it you do for him?” He asks.

“I work in his car factory in Birmingham.” You reply being deliberately vague.

“Hmmm” Lord Tarwin nods vaguely “I understand you live with him at Arrow House.” Again a statement.

“I have no family. I was injured and Mr Shelby has been kind enough to allow me to stay there during my recovery, as a guest.” You correct.

“I apologise, I didn’t mean to imply an impropriety, Miss Hunter. Rather I mean only to determine if you would be a suitable person to arrange a discourse between myself and Mr Shelby.”

“No need to apologise Lord Tarwin. People gossip about those with power truth or not. But I believe Mr Shelby would consider a proposal if I was to bring it to his attention.”

Lord Tarwin smiles at your rebuke. “Then if you would allow me to speak plainly Miss Hunter?”

“It would probably be for the best Lord Tarwin.”

“I would ask that you are discreet regarding these matters.” He pauses

“Of course.” You nod.  

“The war took a great toll on my family.” He begins.

“On all of us.” You agree.

“Yes, quite.” He nods “Unfortunately, while my brothers, sons, nephews and I were on the continent those we trusted to manage our finances were running our family concerns into the ground. I fear we are in rather a desperate financial state.”

You say nothing waiting for him to continue.

“So it has been quite fortuitous that my niece fell in love with the youngest Shelby lad.”

“Mm?” You stop walking, watching Lord Tarwin carefully.

Lord Tarwin indicates a garden seat in a small grotto a little way up the path. You take a seat, waiting for the Lord to continue. “Previously noble families, such as mine, would run gambling houses, a place for people of standing to come and enjoy fine food and wine, music, dancing and of course gambling, without having to enter the shops and taverns of the lower classes. I believe that such an establishment here at Alea Manor may resolve my family’s current financial crisis.”

You nod, struggling to keep a straight face “I understand such venues to be illegal under the current legislation.”

“Yes, I fear they are.”

“And, if you would also allow me to speak plainly,” you pause only continuing when he nods his head in agreement “how is it you believe that the Shelby’s, notably a working-class family of Romani heritage, who owns a legal betting establishment in Birmingham can assist you?” You say pointedly.

Lord Tarwin meets your steady gaze, a slight tilt of his head and a wry smile acknowledging your point. “I believe the Shelby’s would be able to provide the start-up capital, trustworthy staff for both gaming and security and have appropriate contacts for liquor. I also hear they have contacts within the local police who may be encouraged to look the other way. While I can provide the appropriate social standing and venue for such an establishment. I would propose a division of profits be fifty-fifty.”

You hold up your hand and shake your head “Lord Tarwin, you will need to speak to Mr Shelby regarding financial arrangements. I will, however, take your proposal to him. Do you have something in writing I can deliver to him? Obviously, I can make no guarantees as to his receptiveness to your proposal.”

“Yes, of course.” Lord Tarwin stands offering his hand. 

You take it “Just to confirm Mr Shelby’s decision will in no way impact Finn and Daisy’s engagement or wedding plans.” You say lightly.

“No, of course not. All arrangements in that regard will continue as planned.”

\---------------

“Tommy?” You knock on the door of his Arrow House office. Your heart racing and your hand rising to your throat. You hadn’t stepped foot in Tommy’s office since the evening of his Birthday.

“Come,” Tommy calls. You slip through the door. Tommy smiles as his eyes travel over you. “Have a good time at the Manor?”  He asks casually holding up the decanter by way of offering you a drink. You nod, accepting the offer.

“Interesting,” you answer.

Tommy hands you your glass, eyebrow cocked slightly “Interesting?”

“Yes, I took a walk with Lord Tarwin.”

Tommy’s eyes flash “Did he hurt you?” he demands. You shake your head, smirking slightly “Fuck, did you hurt him?” he asks exasperatedly.

You chuckle “No. No-one was harmed. He was under the impression I was your mistress.”

Tommy shakes his head, a smile playing at the edges of his mouth “And you’re sure you didn’t hurt him?”

“No. But he wanted me to bring a proposal to you.” You hand him Lord Tarwin’s proposal. “Basically he wants to start a gambling house and wants you to front the money, provide the staff, alcohol and police contacts.” You explain as Tommy opens the letter. You wait for him to read it, taking a seat and sipping your whiskey.

Tommy grunts, folding the letter up and sitting down at his desk “What do you think?” he asks.

“Pardon?” you cough.

“What do you think? You’ve seen the house, met him. You’re clever, what do you think?” Tommy says plainly

You take a sip of your drink hoping it will hide your shock, you can’t believe Tommy is asking your opinion. “I think the split he is proposing is too high in his favour.” You begin. “But I think there’s a way you could work the contract so you make the most money but still keep him happy.” Tommy nods waving his hand f or you to continue. “Well, first of all, the house would have to pay interest on the start-up money. The house pays you for all staff and then you pay them, obviously including a charge for management, paperwork etc. Same for the police. Then I think you should propose that all alcohol profits belong to you because you’re providing it. But I think you can keep him happy by proposing a fifty-fifty split of house takings.” You conclude.

Tommy nods “Anything else?” he asks.

“I think you could make money from the punters by providing security for them travelling to and from Alea House. You know, they will have to travel through Birmingham and I hear it’s a rough city.” You grin.

Tommy laughs “Arthur’s right, you are fucking ruthless.” He leans back in his chair, lighting a cigarette and allowing smoke to waft out of his mouth towards the ceiling. “So how are things between you and Alfie?” He asks, his eyes remaining fixed on the ceiling.

“What?” you snap, furious.

“We are going to need Alfie’s help with the alcohol. So I need to know where things are between you.”

“There is nothing between us.” You say tersely

Tommy lowers his eyes to yours, his face impassive and frustratingly calm “I know about the baby.”

“The fuck?” You manage to gasp as your lungs empty, feeling as if you have been punched in the gut. Your arm curling instinctively around your stomach.

“It was his?” Tommy asks implying he already knows the answer.

“How?” You manage to splutter, fury suppressing your ability to speak.

“Doctor Prendergast told me,” Tommy says as if that was perfectly proper for him to do so.

“He had no right.” You say coldly.

“I think he thought it was mine,”  Tommy says.

You snort, it wasn’t an unreasonable assumption on the Doctor’s part. Even with only a passing knowledge of Tommy’s business dealings with women. “I never told him who the father was.” You say coldly

“I knew it was Alfie’s the day he was here.”

“He told you?” You ask incredulously.

“No,” Tommy admits. “But I could see it on his face when he left.” You shake your head unwilling to admit Tommy could read someone else’s emotions. “And he asked about the men who hurt you and what had happened to them,” Tommy says.

Your eyes widen. “Who?” You whisper. You had never actually asked what had happened to them or why they had even been there, content that John and Arthur had dealt with them.

“No one told you?” Tommy asks. You shake your head. “Romani boys from Manchester, trying to make a name for themselves stealing my horses. Arthur and John flogged them.” You shrug, feeling no sympathy for them. “I knew for sure the baby had been Alfie’s when they turned up dead three days after he’d been here. Found strung up like fish, hay hooks through their jaws.” He concludes.

You sigh. You couldn’t blame Alfie for wanting them dead. You felt a perverse sense of satisfaction. “It was an accident.” You admit “There’s nothing between Alfie and me.”

“Two men are dead.” Tommy reminds you.

“They were for the baby, not me.”

\--------------

“Mr Shelby, Michael called for you. Wanted you to call him as soon as you got here.” Ollie says as you pass his desk on the way to Alfie’s office. Tommy nods at you and you continue into Alfie’s office smiling in greeting at Ollie.

Alfie smiles at you warmly as he crosses the floor pulling you into a warm embrace. “Anna. How are you?” He asks not releasing you.

“I’m good Alfie. You?” You respond pulling away a little to see his face.

“Wonderful, wonderful,” Alfie says face beaming.

You hold him out from you at arm’s length, carefully watching his face “What’s her name?” You ask smiling

Alfie tries to scowl, failing miserably. “Selene.” He says quietly, a slight blush visible under his whiskers.

You kiss his cheek “That’s wonderful Alfie. Are you happy?” you ask.

“Delirious.” He grins wonkily.

“Good.” You say patting his arm as you take a seat at his desk. You look up at him, the smile falling from your face “Tommy knows about the baby.” You say quietly. Alfie raises his eyebrows. You shake your head. “The Doctor told him and apparently you gave away who the father was when those men turned up dead.”

Alfie nods, scratching his fingers through his beard. “Sorry love.” He says.

“What for?” you ask “Killing them or Tommy finding out?”

“Tommy,” he says definitively. “Did it cause any trouble for ya?” He asks.

Before you can reply Tommy opens the door “Alfie.” He says in greeting, turning his back and stopping to hang his overcoat on the coat stand in the corner.

Alfie doesn’t look up from you and you shake your head. Alfie grins, winking at you and leaning back on the desk “Everything alright in Birmingham, Tommy?” he asks, turning his attention to him.

“Fine. Alfie, just fine.” Tommy replies.

Alfie smirks “No surprise is it, right? Considering the two biggest troublemakers are here in Camden.”

You snort. Tommy shakes his head and takes the seat next to you. “Shall we get to business?” He says flatly.

Alfie settles himself, elbows on the desk, fingers crossed in front of his face and thumbs fidgeting with the hair along his jawline. Once he has heard Tommy out, he sits back in his chair. “Decided that if you can’t join ‘em, you might as well beat ‘em, ‘ey Tommy?”

“Something like that Alfie.” Tommy agrees. “So do we have a deal?” He says standing and holding his hand out to Alfie.

Alfie nods, standing and claps his hand into Tommy’s “Yeah.”

\---------------

“What are your plans for today?” Tommy asks over breakfast. It had become a recent habit that you ate both breakfast and dinner together. Tommy would discuss business with you and in particular Alea House, frequently tasking you with meeting with suppliers, Lord Tarwin and doing other jobs necessary for the opening of the gaming house.

“Not much, Finn and Daisy are coming down this afternoon and we’re going to Birmingham, apparently I need a dress for the wedding.” You reply rolling your eyes slightly. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Tommy slides his glasses down his nose and peers at you over the table. You’re wearing your usual pants, shirt and waistcoat. He arches his eyebrows at you, a twitch at the corner of his mouth.

“I wasn’t going to wear this for the wedding, was I? This is comfortable.” You say defensively

“Didn’t say a word,” Tommy says dryly.

“I’d like to see how well you pull up after a day in heels.” You grumble.

Tommy shakes his head and ignores your outburst a smile hovering on his lips. “Call Finn, tell him not to bother.” He holds his hand up to your angry glare, stopping your words before continuing. “We have a meeting in Birmingham today. I’ll take you, then I’ll deal with some business tomorrow while you go shopping and we can come back together.”

You swallow your angry words. “Thanks, Tommy. I’ll ask Pol if I can stay there.” You say on your way to the office and the phone.

\---------------

“What do you mean you can’t dance?” Daisy asks horrified turning on you as you decline the offer of the young man who had just asked you to dance.

“I never learnt.” You say simply.

“I can dance,” John says proudly banging his glass on the table.

“Well done brother!” Arthur laughs drunkenly. “Finally something you can do better than the lovely Anna!”

The table, with the exception of Daisy, collapses with laughter, drawing the attention of the rest of the punters in the Garrison. The poor young man who had asked you to dance retreating from the table.

“But you have to dance at the wedding.” Daisy insists.

“I’ll teach her,” John says rising to his feet.

“Not bloody likely.” Michael says “She needs to learn, not end up with a broken foot.” Again the group, the exception of Daisy, collapse in laughter which only gets worse when John looks to Esme for support and she turns away.

Daisy sits at the table with her face in her hands, shaking her head slowly. “No, no, no.” She mutters.

“I’ll teach her.” Michael says confidently holding out his hand to you “Come on. There’s a gramophone at home.”  

“No.” Daisy repeats looking at all of them. “I’ll organise someone to teach her. She needs to learn properly.” She insists, eyes getting teary.

“Alright love,” Finn says taking her hand and wrapping his arm around her comfortingly. “It’s okay. If it’s that important to you, I’m sure Anna will learn properly. Right?” He says turning to you.

“Yeah, of course.” You agree. “Is it really that important?” You ask genuinely surprised.

“Of course it is.” Daisy says, clutching your hand “How will any of the eligible bachelors get to meet you if you don’t dance?” Again the table collapse in laughter lead by John. Daisy scowls at them “She deserves someone nice. How else is she going to meet anyone with Tommy keeping her locked up at Arrow House?”

The table goes silent. Finn shakes his head at Daisy. You speak before he has a chance. “Tommy isn’t keeping me locked up at Arrow House. He’s been very good to me since my accident. I’ll be back in Small Heath soon.” You say firmly.

Daisy blushes and nods contritely. “I’m sorry Anna. I didn’t mean anything by it. I just think you deserve to have someone.”

You pat her hand “Thanks, Daisy. But I’m okay.”

You open the back door of Tommy’s car and place the dress box on the back seat. “Successful trip?” Tommy asks as you get yourself settled next to him on the front seat.

“Yeah, mostly.” You say.

“Hmm?”

“I have weekly dancing lessons at Alea Manor until the wedding.” You say with a shake of the head.

“I could have taught you,” Tommy says.

You shake your head “Good cover for meetings though.” You muse, Tommy is still looking at you questioningly “No, according to Daisy I need to learn properly.” You imitate her tone.

Tommy grunts.

You shake your head, turning to look out the window “Poor love, she thinks someone could fall in love with me.” You mumble into your hand as you light a cigarette.  


End file.
